


Murder in the Dark

by FangirlofMany9503



Series: Oneshots [24]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blackouts, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Party Games, Power Outage, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlofMany9503/pseuds/FangirlofMany9503
Summary: In which there's a power outage in the 79th Class dorms, and so Kaito comes up with a way to pass the time before the lights come back on.
Series: Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784173
Kudos: 36





	Murder in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is...probably not what you might think it is based off of the title. The title is misleading, but you'll get what I mean, I promise. It's also set in what's called the Hope's Peak AU? I think that's what it's called, the AU where they're the 79th class at Hope's Peak, and in this specific oneshot they all live in dorms separated by classes. Or you could just interpret this as a continuation of my last Oumasai oneshot because honestly it's just as dumb and was written on the exact same kind of whim. Anyways, enjoy this thing I wrote instead of sleeping.

It was a quiet, peaceful night in the dorms, perfect for studying. For Shuichi, it was a good opportunity to get in some studying for the upcoming math test, especially with his overly eccentric boyfriend leaving him alone for a while. Not that Shuichi didn't enjoy his company, but it was admittedly difficult to study with a small male clinging to you and practically begging for attention.

He was sitting at his desk with his headphones plugged in and playing Panic! at the Disco, reading over the practice test they'd been given. With his intense focus on his work, he didn't notice when the lights in his dorm room flickered momentarily. And with the music, he definitely hadn't noticed the sound of rain and thunder coming from outside, and since his blinds were closed, he couldn't see the flashes of lightning either.

He was just filling out another answer on the practice test sheet when he saw his dorm room door slammed open. Startled, he only just barely kept himself from jumping out of his chair, turning to find Kokichi walking towards him. He looked like he'd just woken up from a deep sleep. His hair was sticking up more than usual on one side while the other remained shockingly flat, and he was yawning while he rubbed his eyes. He was wearing pajamas; a slightly oversized T-shirt with the My Chemical Romance logo on it (he'd probably stolen it from Shuichi) and a pair of white cotton shorts.

Shuichi sighed and removed his headphones, letting them dangle around his neck instead. "Yes, Kokichi?"

"Shuichiiiiii," He groaned, walking over and dealing himself over the back of his chair. "I can't sleep! The thunder keeps waking me up!"

"Thunder?" Shuichi frowned. "Is it raining?"

"Eh?" Kokichi poked his cheek and made a face. "You mean you didn't notice? How loud do you blast that emo music of yours, huh?"

Shuichi blushed. "I've told you a thousand times, Kokichi, I'm not emo."

Kokichi yawned and rolled his eyes. "Mhm, sure you aren't." He sighed and moved to lay down on Shuichi's bed instead. "Shuichi, come sleep with me! It'll be better if you're with me!"

"Kokichi, I can't. I need to stu--" He was cut off by an enormous crack of thunder, and the lights flickered a few more times before going out.

Almost immediately, he heard other people yelling from elsewhere in the building. Kokichi was laughing, but Shuichi was just struggling to find where his phone was. He was still searching blindly in the dark when a beam of light was shone directly in his face.

"Shuichi!" That was Kaito's voice. Sure enough, when the light was pointed away from his eyes, he was able to look up and see that Kaito had entered his room. He was carrying a flashlight. "You okay in here? The power went out."

"Oh, wow!" Kokichi piped up. Shuichi could tell just from his voice that he was grinning from ear to ear. "We hadn't noticed at all, Buzz!"

"Oh...so you're here too." Kaito did not sound enthusiastic about that fact, even though he knew full well that they were dating. He had practically set them up.

"A-Anyways!" Shuichi interrupted before the two of them could start arguing. "Is everything okay, Kaito?"

The flashlight beam swiveled back to face Shuichi, but thankfully Kaito had the sense to keep it away from his face this time around. "Oh, yeah! Some people were panicking for a little bit earlier, but we're cool now! In fact, I suggested we play a game to pass the time until the power comes back on!"

"A game?" Kokichi asked. "What kind of game?"

"Well, it's this game I used to play at my old summer camps. It's called Murder in the Dark! It's perfect for a blackout, don't ya think?"

"Murder in the Dark...isn't that that game where you draw cards to decide who the so called killer is, and then a different card decides the detective?" Shuichi asked.

"Yep, that's right! Maki Roll was playing cards with Kirumi and Tsumugi in the common area when the power went out, so we already have this ready. You two wanna join?"

"Of course we do!" Kokichi exclaimed excitedly, jumping up from the bed and throwing his arms around Shuichi.

"Great, then let's go." Kaito turned around and marched back into the common area. There was a short pause before a dim light illuminated the spot where the two boys were still occupying. Kokichi's cell phone.

"I hope you get picked as the detective, Shu." Kokichi smiled deviously. "Then, if I get the murderer, you can hunt me down! Just like a phantom thief!"

Shuichi sighed and peeled Kokichi off of him so that he could stand. He reached for the shorter boy's hand before they started for the door. "We'll see, I guess." He responded, not quite willing to give in to Kokichi's phantom thief fantasy so easily.

The others in their class were all seated on the large, L shaped couch in the center of the common area. Shuichi and Kokichi sat down at the end of the couch. The space was only illuminated by a small candle that was burning on the coffee table. In the light of the candle, they could see Maki standing, shuffling a deck of cards before beginning to move around the line of people. Everybody chose one card from the deck, checking what it was before hiding it.

Maki came to them last. Shuichi picked a random card and looked at it while Kokichi was busy making a big show of picking his. He'd gotten the ace card, but he couldn't really remember what that card meant according to the rules of the game. He was thinking about it, trying to remember, when Kaito clapped loudly to get everybody's attention.

"Okay!" He said, his voice just as loud as ever. In fact, he almost seemed to get louder in the darkness. "Whoever got the king card, tell us! You'll be the detective!"

"Ooh, so that means I get to play the detective?" Kokichi giggled as he stood up, turning his card around to show the group. Sure enough, he had the king.

Kaito sighed. "Ugh...fine, okay. I guess Kokichi's the detective for this round. Now, whoever has the ace, you're the killer. But don't let anybody know that! The objective of the game is for the detective to find the killer before they kill everybody else! And if the police officer dies, the game's over and the killer wins!"

Kaito went on to explain the rest of the rules. They would start off by standing spread out around the room and someone--someone who wasn't playing, which Maki volunteered for--would blown out the candle. When the room was then encased in darkness, the killer would go around the room and tap people to kill them. If another player came across a murdered player, they would have to yell, "Murder in the Dark!" and the one who blew out the candle would then relight it. After that, it was up to the detective to try and figure out who the killer was. If they guessed incorrectly, another round would occur until either the killer was identified or the detective was killed.

Shuichi had gotten the ace card, which meant that he was the killer. Normally he'd be a bit nervous about playing such a role, but it just so happened that Kokichi had the role of the detective. He knew this was a perfect opportunity to mess with his boyfriend a little. A tiny bit of payback for all the times he'd done the same to Shuichi.

They moved some things out of the way to make more room and spread out all over the common area. Shuichi made sure to position himself in a place where he had easy access to several people. This was going to be fun.

Maki began a countdown from five. Once she'd passed one, she blew out the candle, and the room went pitch black. Shuichi waited a few seconds, listening as the others started moving around the room before he reached out and tapped the first unlucky person he felt standing next to him.

Whoever it was, this person made no sound except for the sound of them sinking down to the floor. Shuichi moved on, talking the next person. This time, they let out an overly dramatic cry before loudly crashing to the floor. Shuichi chuckled, able to recognize that voice and that reaction even in this darkness; he'd gotten Kaede. He was able to get one more person, who made fake coughing and choking noises before collapsing as well. He was blindly stumbling around, trying to find another person when he heard someone tell out, "Murder in the dark!"

Immediately, Shuichi retracted his hands and tried to make himself seem as natural as possible. When the candlelight came back, three people were revealed to be laying, pretending to be dead, on the floor; Rantaro, Kaede, and Tsumugi. 

"Aha! Three victims! Oh, how horribly tragic!" Kokichi exclaimed.

"Do you want to die?" Maki mumbled. "Get on with it already."

"Of course!" Kokichi grinned and started skipping around the room, deliberately brushing against everybody who was still standing. When he came to Shuichi, he slapped his rear end, which made Shuichi push him away while he giggled hysterically.

"Okay, everyone!" He announced in a singsong voice. "I believe I know who our killer is!"

He made a big show of humming thoughtfully, tapping his chin as he turned in circles before he finally stopped. His pointed across the room at Miu. "It was you, wasn't it, whore bitchlet?"

"B-Bitchlet?!" Miu stammered. "H-Ha! Joke's on you, you damn abortion, I'm not the killer!" To prove her statement, she pulled the playing card out from an area that looked suspiciously like her bra and held it up so that they could all see the five of diamonds. 

"Oh, well would you look at that! I made a mistake! I guess that means there will be another round!"

"Yep!" Kaito grinned. "Maki Roll, if you would do the honors!"

She didn't say anything; she simply nodded, picked up the candle, and started the countdown again. Shuichi made sure to stand closer to the group this time but far enough away not to seem suspicious. When the light of the flame went out, he waited quite a bit longer before beginning to move around.

It took him a while to find anybody, and he knew that he'd gotten Ryoma first when he did because the person was unbelievably short. The soft mutter of, "Finally," helped him figure it out too. Shuichi frowned but moved on. He was able to tap one more person before there was a loud crash and someone yelled, "Murder in the dark!"

When the candlelight returned to reveal Ryoma and Kirumi had been eliminated, he was standing far away so he was certain that Kokichi wouldn't know. Kokichi made the same show as last time as he tried to pick out the killer, but his guess of Keebo ended up being wrong as well. The candlelight was blown out for the third time. This round, Shuichi was able to get three people; Angie, Tenko, and Korekiyo. Once again, Kokichi guessed incorrectly that the killer was Gonta.

In the fourth round, Shuichi tapped both Miu and Gonta. He knew who they were even in the darkness because of Kou's dramatic monologue as she fell and because Gonta spoke through his own death as well. "Oh, does this mean Gonta is dead? Okay! Gonta will lay on floor now!" Followed by a thud sound as he sat down on the floor.

Kokichi once again guessed incorrectly that the killer was Kaito, and the fifth round began. It was harder to find people to tap out now that so few of them remained playing, but Shuichi managed to find the sleeve of Kaito's jacket in the darkness, and tapped his shoulder. Kaito made faux coughing noises as he sat down, and Shuichi continued on.

He was not, however, expecting the power to return at the exact moment he was about to get somebody else out. At first, he was stunned, blinking in the newfound light. His hand was on Kokichi's arm and the shorter boy was grinning mischievously at him. As he stood there, slightly dazed at the sudden return of electricity, Kokichi raised his arms above his head in a completely casual manned. "Aw, it looks like you got me, Shu! So you were the killer all along. Except...I knew that already."

Shuichi frowned, moving his hand behind his back. "You know your lies don't work on me, Kokichi."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kokichi giggled. "But anyways, you got me, so I guess that means you win!"

The others all started getting up from their spots. Kaito said something about how he had no idea that the killer had actually been Shuichi as he was collecting everybody's cards. Maki agreed with a silent head nod, mumbling under her breath that it was actually kind of scary how well he'd hidden it. Shuichi couldn't help but blush, but thankfully he didn't have to hide it because Kokichi grabbed his hand and tugged him back to his bedroom.

Once they were inside, he shut the door and threw himself on top of Shuichi's bed. With a sigh, he walked over and sat beside him, watching as Kokichi made himself comfortable, snuggling into the pillows and big, dark blue comforter. "What are you doing, Kokichi?" He asked.

"I'm going to sleep! It's hard work, being a detective, you know." He said, turning his back to Shuichi. "I still can't believe you managed to catch me off guard like that."

Shuichi chuckled, getting up briefly to change into his pajamas and turn off his desk lamp before laying down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Kokichi's waist and pulled him towards him so that Kokichi's back was nestled against his chest. "Who knows?" He mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Maybe it'll happen more often..."

**Author's Note:**

> I. LOVE. THESE. TWO. SO. FUCKING. MUCH. UGH. Anyways, this entire thing was dumb but it was fun to write and kind of nostalgic. I used to play Murder in the Dark at my old summer and church camps and with my old youth group all the time and I always loved it, so this was fun to write. I hope y'all enjoyed it! Byeee!!


End file.
